


Want You (to want me too)

by bagwet



Category: GOT7
Genre: (?), Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, or will they be to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagwet/pseuds/bagwet
Summary: Jinyoung's just trying to figure out what love means to him.





	Want You (to want me too)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is gonna be a chaptered fic but theres no set update times so bear with me.... oof.. but YEAH . nothing like a sad fic am I right folks

“I seriously don’t think this is healthy.”

 

Yugyeom says while rummaging through Jinyoung’s cupboards and pantry, stealing snacks from the elder before heads back to his own abode that is significantly lacking in snacks compared to here.

 

“I’m sorry that my snacks don’t meet your standards.” Jinyoung says, lacking emotion. “You’re lucky I don’t kick you out for raiding my- “

 

“You and I both know that’s not what I’m talking about.” Yugyeom levels him with a stare.

 

Jinyoung quickly breaks the eye-contact and focuses on his paper. Suddenly very interested in the lack of words on the screen.  
He really hoped that Yugyeom had caught on the slight lean away from the initial statement by talking about food, took the hint of his unwillingness of the topic, but it seems like he’s not putting up with Jinyoung’s cowardice today. Which, well, sucks since he’s been adamantly very okay with running away from his problems ever since he met Jackson. He doesn’t need an overgrown baby scolding him on his masochistic, if not slightly pitiable, ways of dealing with his feelings.

 

Jinyoung shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

 

“It’s fine.” He replies curtly.

 

Yugyeom’s about to reply when the front door flies open, a short figure throwing his coat on the hanging rack and bustling his way to Jinyoung.

 

“Jinyoungie! I’ve missed you.” Jackson coos. Arms wrapping from behind around the aforementioned in a tight hold, warm and addictive. A cold, winter-air bitten cheek soothes the heat in Jinyoung’s neck from where it’s pressed against, it does nothing to stop the hammering in his chest from the affectionate contact. His heart sings at the attention, skin alive from where they’re wonderfully touching, mind drifting to things he wants—things he can’t have, like Jackson pressing a kiss as hello, or the connecting of their lips in a hasty brush before they succumb to sleep in the same bed, both on their designated side, or the quick hot breaths on each others’ lips as they take each other apart-

“We saw each other this morning.” Jinyoung monotones, turning his head to face the other. His eyes dart to his lips for a fraction of a second, thoughts re-flooding his mind before he quickly pushes those thoughts aside. Now really isn’t the time, there will never be a good time to think about things he painfully wants, but even more agonizingly can’t have. So, instead of responding with a warm fondness like he wants to, he replies in short and cold sentences, hoping that even a sliver of what he wants doesn’t show.

 

Jackson pouts at this, Jinyoung can’t help but let his eyes linger. Indulges himself in their plumpness, the unbelievable pinkness of them, the way they look so glossy. Has to contain himself from smothering the other in sweet words to get rid of pout, brushing the rogue strands of hair away from his face, soothe the furrow on his brow.

But he can’t do that.

 

Instead he places his laptop away and pushes himself off the couch, and away from the increasingly irresistible urges of domesticity and disgustingly lovey things he wants to do.

 

“If you’re gonna steal our food then at least pass me something.” Jinyoung casually says as he distances himself away from the one thing he wants to hold closest to him. Yugyeom rolls his eyes, for more than one reason, before throwing him a bag of Homerun Balls.  
Behind him he can hear Jackson whining about how Jinyoung’s not even a little bit happy to see Jackson after a long day. And Jinyoung just, he just wants to turn around and tell him that he missed him, that he’s been longing to see him all day, that Jackson gives him that extra boost at the end of the day that makes him want to keep living just to have this one fleeting moment once a day—

  
He just.

 

Jinyoung sighs deeply. Jackson takes it as a sigh of irritation. Which, he’s not entirely wrong. Irritation towards himself, irritated in how much of a coward he is that he let this drag on for too long and for being dragged into this in the first place. But it’s more so sadness, a sigh of longing. Longing for Jackson and everything they can have, things they already _do_ have, but not to the extent he wants; not with the meaning behind the actions.

  
Yugyeom seems to know what he’s thinking and offers him a sympathetic look. The kid’s been hanging around him and Jaebum too much, he’s beginning to know the way he works, the way the second eldest of their group does.

  
“Well, I’ve got to help Bam out with our project that’s due soon. Thanks for the snacks!” Yugyeom says cheerfully, waving enthusiastically to Jackson before he holds Jinyoung’s gaze for a brief second with a look that says _we’re talking about this later._

  
Jinyoung cracks him a half-assed smile, nods his head, knowing that he’ll continue to push this intervention aside for as long as he can. Wants to prolong the thing that’s hurting him the most because he knows it’s the closest thing he’ll ever get to the real thing.  
The door slams shut behind the youngest and it’s just the two housemates now.

  
“Thank God, I thought that he’d never leave.” Jackson exasperates. Jinyoung turns around, can’t help but the small smile breaking through his face.

  
“He was here for two seconds when you got here.”

  
“Yeah, but he tends to stay ‘til dinner to help himself to our food.” Jinyoung can’t stop the fluttering feeling in his chest at the word ‘our’, knows it’s silly since it’s just over their shared food.

  
Jackson, unaware to the warmth spreading through the younger’s body, smirks at him lopsidedly. Jinyoung curses at the heat brewing in his belly, hates how Jackson has this affect on him without even trying.

  
“Now that he is gone however…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Exasperated, Jinyoung rolls off Jackson, skin slick with sweat sticking to the dirtied sheets below him, chest heaving from physical exertion, body warm and buzzing with post-coital bliss.

  
He takes a breather, closing his eyes and lets himself bask in their shared body heat.

  
If he doesn’t think about it too deeply he can imagine Jackson tugging him closer right after their shared climaxes as if he doesn’t want to be apart from Jinyoung for even a split second, the same way Jinyoung feels about him. He can pretend that he can fall asleep here, in Jackson’s arms, his lips pressed against Jinyoung temple in a quick peck as he whispers goodnight in his ear before they both succumb to sleep. He thinks about it, indulges himself, then he opens his eyes and stops dreaming.

  
This whole arrangement—no-strings attached had started because university and life is hectic, and sex is good for that. Just two friends helping each other out to relieve stress.

  
Jinyoung, who just can’t seem to say no to Jackson, especially if it meant he gets to be closer to him than what would usually be allowed, agreed. Hadn’t had time to mull it over as Jackson pressed himself against the taller man as soon as he heard his confirmation. He couldn’t regret it in the beginning because finally, _finally_ , he’s close to Jackson in such an intimate way, he gets to have this. He gets to have Jackson be vulnerable and at his mercy, gets to kiss him, _touch_ him, be close to him in a way he thought was ever possible.

  
Wants to feel that, even if just for a moment that feels like passed too fast for Jinyoung—not that his stamina in the bedroom is the reason why it feels short, thank you very much.

  
But that all disappeared once both their backs hit the bed. Jackson exhales loudly in relief before he rolls off the bed, leaving the room, but not without a playful salute to Jinyoung and a satisfied thank you. It hadn’t been what Jinyoung wanted. At all.

  
He wanted to wake up to arms still wrapped around him, wanted to see Jackson’s face in a grimace from being just newly awoken, see the bedhead, hear the gravelly morning voice to start his morning off right, the soft expression he would give him when he sees Jinyoung still beside him.

  
He wanted Jackson.

  
But still, countless lays later and here he still was.

  
God, was he an idiot.

  
A masochistic, pitiful, longing and in love idiot.

 

“I needed that,” Jackson drawls out contently, stretching in bed as Jinyoung cleans them both up, “my professor definitely did _not_ wake up on the right side of the bed today. He should start doing this too maybe, ease his nerves up.” Jinyoung snorts at this.

  
“What, with me too?” Jinyoung supplies. Jackson lets out a high-pitched cackle, head thrown back on his dampened pillow. Pride pools in Jinyoung’s chest as he hears Jackson’s laugh, feels himself melt at the lovely sound.

  
“Nah, you’re all mine.” Jackson teases. He pulls Jinyoung against him, cheek pressed against Jinyoung’s slightly sweaty head of hair.  
Jinyoung’s heart rate picks up at this. The sudden burst of joy blooms in his chest, inside liquify over the possessiveness in Jackson’s words. He can feel his hands get clammy, his heart swoon with joy, his head beginning to form more scenarios like this-

 

“Anyways, I have a morning class tomorrow so,” Jackson rolls over the bedside, grabbing his discarded gym shorts and tugs them over his bare legs, “I’m gonna head to bed now. Goodnight! Don’t stress over your paper too much, or you know, do, so we can do this again.”

  
The door slams shut and suddenly the room is invaded with an uncomfortable feeling of dread, as it usually does after the blind ecstasy from the moments prior. Jinyoung feels the warmth in his body quickly drain from his body, leaving him cold and alone.  
He rolls over on his stomach, buries his head in his pillows, and screams. He muffles his screams until his throat is raw and hurts just as much as his heart does.

 

Fuck, maybe he should have that intervention with Yugyeom.

He presses the balls of his palms against his eyes, willing away the snippets of a life he has in an alternate universe other than this one, the one he lives in. He presses hard until he sees the stars behind his eyelids, until it hurts somewhere else other than his chest. He drags his hands from his eyes to his neck, grabbing at in distress. He slowly sits up.

  
Unable to stop the recent moments replaying in his head, he tortures himself with the heated and intimate moments as he sits alone in alone on the cooling sheets, the dull aura of the moon painting him a cold, lonely blue. Slouching, he sinks deeper into the mattress and just thinks for a bit.

 

_“Would it honestly kill you to open up a box or something?”_

  
_Jinyoung’s eyes snap away from the pages of his book, one thick eyebrow raised to the struggling sitting figure before him._  
_Jackson’s sat on their newly shared apartment’s floor, surrounded with boxes and a box cutter in hand. A pout set on his soft lips. The elder glares at Jinyoung, who’s sat on the recently installed sofa- no help from him, and shakes the cutter in his hand in impatience._

  
_Pushing himself off the sofa, rolling his eyes in mock annoyance as plops himself down in front of the blond boy. Jackson smiles brightly at him, Jinyoung feels a tug at his heart and at his lips as he tries to suppress himself from beaming right back._

  
_Jackson slides an already opened box, “You can organize that one, and I’ll deal with this one.” And so they work in silence. Arranging the contents of the boxes, pulling them out and folding whatever cloths or placing knick-knacks in organized piles, box after box they sorted in amicable silence, occasionally teasing the other with the contents of their wardrobe._

  
_It was then it began to dawn on Jinyoung how it might be a bit harder to room with Jackson than he had initially expected._  
_They would not only see each other everyday, that wasn’t a problem, Jinyoung’s been (unfortunately: his words) stuck with his best (actually, only: Jackson’s additions) friend since he can remember and that ensued the daily onslaught of his loud presence. No, that was fine. It’s just the thought of having to see him day to day, hair mussed from sleep, eyes still half shut from the morning light, the rough edge to his voice from just being woken up, the soft and homey vibe it will all bring. The erratic flutter in Jinyoung’s chest it brings just by the thought. He thinks about how hard it will be to tell himself that Jackson isn’t his, that despite all the domesticity in their new living arrangement, that doesn’t change the fact that they’re not together._

  
_His chest aches._

  
_Before he knows it, the last box has been dealt with. He feels like he just sat there, unmoving. Did he even do anything? Did he just have an out of body experience?_

  
_Jinyoung slowly looks up at Jackson, still sat in front of him, looking the same as the last time he let himself sneak a glance at the latter. This time though, there’s an orange glow from the setting sun that makes his skin look golden, glowing as if he were an angel- out of this world, intangible and just of his reach. The blond of his hair looking like a halo from how the sunlight runs through the dyed strands, he somehow looks even softer like this._

  
_Jackson smiles wide, but still in a gentle way. He looks around, satisfied with all their work, before he trails his eyes back to the dark haired boy._

_“Aren’t you happy to be living with me, Jinyoungie?” Jackson teases._

  
Yes _, Jinyoung thinks sadly._ Desperately. Probably more than I should be.

Jinyoung’s back hits the bed with a loud thump. Smiling with a tinge of melancholy tugging at the ends of his lips, barring it from being a genuinely happy smile. It’s a bittersweet memory.

  
Sweet like honey, filling him with warmth and leaving his veins pumping a thick viscous feeling of fondness just at the thought of their first day in their new flat. Letting himself submerge in the sticky touch of pure, innocent love, refusing to wash away.  
It grows old though. The loving, but not being loved back.

  
In contrast, he marks the day they first move in together as the day that he fully gives his heart in return for nothing. With no expectation of anything, safe the friendly love that Jackson has copious amounts of for him.

  
_But isn’t that what love is?_ Jinyoung thinks bitterly to himself.

  
Love is… Love is doing so with no expectation, but how can Jinyoung do that while looking into Jackson’s eyes and expect see nothing there when he stares back, blankly, at him. How can he expect to see someone he loves, _so incredibly much_ , to somehow not reciprocate any of these tender and fragile feelings? How could he expect to see the big, puppy-like brown eyes that he’s fallen in love with be devoid of any dreamy clouds, the desires to be more than what they currently are. How can Jinyoung expect to see that? It seems surreal how much love flows in and out from him at the thought of Jackson, it seems even more unbelievable that this is one-sided, how could it be? Could you blame him for thinking this way? How can something as lovely, as wholesome and warming as a love like this be not real to both sides?

  
Sometimes, Jinyoung can’t wrap his mind around how he can love someone, who doesn’t love him back in the way he needs, as much as he does.

  
He knows that he shouldn’t expect much, but at time it’s just so easy to fall into this dream that they’re a couple, living together, happily and in love. He catches himself slipping into this role more often that he’d like to admit.

  
At first, he tried to convince himself that he just loved the _idea_ of being in love with Jackson. That it was just the scenario, the situation of them living together as one, that he loved.

  
But he thinks about how he’s loved him throughout high school when they were both just preteens not knowing their place but knowing they were always to be placed together, through his awkward Korean- slow and mispronounced-still full of basic words, but ones that held weight with sincerity nonetheless, loved him through his ugly crying faces, his overwhelming energy that never seems to waver, loved him through everything and anything. Their fights that resulted in days without talking that weighed heavily on the two, the petty little things that they argue about on the daily. He loves their arguments without the words that are jagged with the urge to cause damage. Loves the way they fall into a comfortable banter. The unspoken understanding of one another wherein silent and solid comfort is all that is needed. He loves Jackson for his childlikeness, but his profound and deep self that not many bother to get to know, but Jinyoung does because he wants to know all of Jackson’s sides, wants to love every million side that there is to Jackson Wang.

It’s not right for him to trivialize his feelings, it wasn’t fair to himself to invalidate his feelings. So, he pushes that thought aside, leaving him filled to the brim of a mixture of dread and weightlessness.

  
He drags a finger gently down the length of his neck, tracing where he last felt Jackson’s lips. Then to his pulse point, a nervous tic he’s always had growing up, pressing against the thin skin, he feels a steady beat beneath the tip of his finger. The continuous pump providing with a sense of grounding, the warming touch from his own skin makes him feel just a little more independent and capable. He breathes out, presses against the pillows at his sides to make him feel a little less lonely, a little less cold.

  
The less emotion-driven part of his brain wonders briefly if he ought to end this arrangement with Jackson before he drifts off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Due to Jinyoung’s professors’ onslaught of work, and him picking up more shifts at a shoe store not too far from their apartment, he hasn’t spoken to his housemate. Much to his dismay and relief. It’s given him time to mull over the situation’s he’s gotten into though, weigh out the pros and cons, but it’s hard to think of cons when all he can think about how wonderful it is to feel Jackson’s smooth skin beneath the trace of his fingers.

  
The latter, however, is obviously thoroughly displeased. Jinyoung constantly brushing his advances, which, kudos to Jinyoung for being able to deny the God of Lust himself, he mentally pats himself on the back for somewhat regaining his self-control. He turns him down in priority of sleep, his body ridden with fatigue from his taxing schedule. But he likes it in a way. He’s keeping himself busy, keeping his mind away from drifting away into the nearest daydream and prying his hands away from the handle of Jackson’s bedroom door. Though, he can’t escape Yugyeom’s constant badgering of how he’s doing, if he’s okay, if he wants to talk—which he truly appreciates, but he would like to pretend to be okay for a little while longer, and that’s hard to do when someone’s constantly asking about his wellbeing. Reminding him that he’s not actually okay.

  
He reassures the youngest that he’s okay, ruffles his hair, says something affectionate hidden beneath his sharp tongue and then proceeds to ask him “how’s Bambam?”. Yugyeom looks somewhat weary every time, but indulges him in his pretend-oblivion for one more day, day after day.

 

 

“Are you busy this Friday?” Yugyeom asks nonchalantly.

  
Jinyoung fumbles with the shoe he was in the middle of adjusting on display, startled by the sudden voice so near him. He puts the shoe on the shelf before facing the taller, shoving him for good measure.

  
“Don’t you know it’s rude to sneak up on people?” Jinyoung rolls his eyes. “And yes, I am. Is that all you came here for?”  
Jinyoung bites his tongue from continuing. Doesn’t really want to tell him that he’s busy with Jackson. Sure, he’s been somewhat accidentally avoiding him, but they always make sure to clear the first weekend of every month of schedules, reserving it just for them. Wanting to assure that they always have time for each other like when they were younger, even if they don’t hang out as often as they once did as children, they promised to not let a hectic schedule disrupt their friendship.

  
Ironic enough, it’s the fact that Jinyoung wants to spend all his time with Jackson that’s ruining this whole friendship agreement.  
The worker promptly ignores the whines from the giant baby that is his friend and lets himself glow in the bubbling excitement of getting to spend a night in with Jackson again after what felt like ages. With that thought in mind, he doesn’t even notice a disgruntled Yugyeom moping away, and the hours seem to tick on by a bit faster. Unable to keep the smile off his face, his manager even comments on his bright mood. All he can do is nod happily while he clocks out.

  
He and Jackson take turns in who gets the car, today it’s Jackson’s, but Jinyoung doesn’t mind. He quite enjoys the walk back to their shared apartment, it’s not like that far away anyways, and he’s not going anywhere else today rather than home, and there’s no place he’d rather be.

  
On the walk home, he lets his mind drift off to what the rest of the night will turn out. Part of him just hopes for it to be time for them to spend a few hours together, just cuddled up on the bed, on the couch, anywhere as long as they’re together. He pictures them in bed together in the purest way, pressed up against each other, not an inch of skin not touching, their shared warmth encasing them and making their drowsy eyes slowly fall shut. And that’s how they fall asleep. Together, and with no further expectations of sex.

  
Whichever way it ends, Jinyoung’s just glad he can see Jackson and have a proper sit down with him again. No matter how it ends, he just wants to see his friend again.

  
His smile doesn’t leave his face as he climbs up the stairs, but he wills himself to not seem overly excited as he pushes their door open.

  
Jackson’s nowhere to be seen when he lets himself in their apartment, but that’s to be expected. He likes to take naps, especially when there’s no company to keep him busy. Jinyoung pays no mind to his lack of presence, and begins to clean up their sofa and starts looking for snacks they can have by their side while mindlessly scrolling what they can watch tonight.

Once Jinyoung opens up Netflix on his laptop, he bounces his way to the kitchen and busies himself by grabbing a bag of popcorn and throwing it in the microwave and setting it for the appropriate amount of time. Excitement bubbles up in his chest just at the thought of being near Jackson again, despite knowing that this doesn’t exactly help the situation he’s put himself in, he can’t help but be basically vibrating with happiness. He closes his eyes and exhales deeply, even with the soft happiness coursing through him, it’s impossible to ignore the dread itching the back of his throat and the deep voice lowly echoing through his mind; _he’s not yours he’s not yours._

  
He does however try to shake it off, focusing on the good that this little one on one time together will bring. It’s fine, he firmly says in his mind, at least I’ll be able to see my best friend again. It’s kind of sad, a bit pitiful really, but he indulges himself in pretending that he doesn’t want more.

  
The high-pitched _beep_ from the microwave pulls him away for his thoughts. He plasters a smile on his face again, trying to ease away from the self-deprecating thoughts as he fumbles with the burning hot bag of popcorn. He’s greeted the warm and familiar smell of the buttery popcorn as he rips open the bag and pours the contents into a big bowl, hands slick with hot oil, rushing to the sink to rinse off the greasy substance.

  
With his back turned, he hears the sound of a door opening and slamming shut, and the giddy feeling pours over him once again. He spins around with a wide smile, cheeks pudged up from how big he’s smiling, as he turns around to face Jackson.

  
However, his smile wavers as he sees Jackson not in their comfy house clothes, but instead he’s dressed in a nice, black and silky button down with two of the buttons on top undone, and tucked into a pair of tight black jeans that accentuates just how thick his thighs are. Jinyoung gulps.

  
Jackson unaware of his presence, he adjusts the cuff on his shirt and Jinyoung can’t help the moan building in the back of his throat at the sight before him. What lets out is more so a tiny squeak if anything. And that catches Jackson’s attention.

  
Jinyoung’s breath hitches when their eyes meet, after days of not speaking to him he wonders franticly if it’s affected how they’ll act around one another, or if Jackson’s finally realized everything Jinyoung wants from him and can get. Despite his inner turmoil, Jinyoung manages a weak smile as he awkwardly waves to the latter. Quickly, though, he retracts his hand down and curses himself mentally. Waving? Seriously? Did I really just wave at him. Jackson, oblivious to his inner monologue, smiles back. That is until he realizes Jinyoung’s dressed in his old reliable, comfy, ratty and oversized jumper. The one that he always wears when it’s their night in together.

  
“Oh, Jinyoung—” The pitiful tone of Jackson’s voice doesn’t sit well with Jinyoung. An uncomfortable sense of unease washes over him, makes him feel vulnerable, as if Jackson knows just how disappointed he is that he forgot. As if he knows that there’s more to it being a friend skipping out on a friend, that it’s more like an anniversary forgotten.

  
And Jinyoung hates it.

  
Jinyoung really tries to not let his smile drop, but he can’t help it. He was just. Just so excited for today. Has been looking forward to it since he started diligently dodging him, thinking of it as some type of cheat day. He hasn’t seen Jackson as often as he’d like, hasn’t properly hung out with him for even longer. Jinyoung just wanted to be with him again, against his better judgement. Still though, he tries to not seem off-putted, albeit his smile is tight, and it looks more like he just ate something sour than a genuine smile. He’s trying though.

  
“No—yeah, that’s fine! We’ve been both busy right? It’s fine, things slip from our minds.” _But not me_ , he thinks sadly, _no matter what, you’re in the forefront of my mind. Why can’t I just be the same for you?_

  
He turns on his heel towards the sofa before Jackson can open his mouth, grabs his laptop and rather than opening it to Netflix and look for tragically bad horror movies like he had anticipated to, he opens it to YouTube. I guess watching a few episodes of Unsolved is better than staring at a blank screen and not typing his paper, he can’t really focus right now.

  
Jinyoung knows that Jackson knows him well enough to know when he’s distressed, so, he leans his chin on the palm of his hand; forefinger discreetly brushing against his pulse point as he tries for a nonchalant look.

  
He can still see Jackson standing in the corner of his eye, not helping in the calming of his pulse.

  
“I’ll stay.” He hears Jackson say. Then there’s a thump on the floor, signaling he carelessly threw the shoes back near the shoe rack.  
His heart rate picks up, can feel the heavy and quickening thump against the tip of his finger. His head snaps to Jackson’s approaching figure, mouth slightly agape as he tries to something, but failing; only an eloquent “uhh” escaping his lips. He was scared that Jackson would be annoyed with him, but seeing the smile on Jackson’s face makes him forget that he was even going to bail on him in the first place. A natural and sincere smile in place to the frown and disgruntled look Jinyoung was expecting, and it’s really throwing him off.  
“You don’t have to.” He says quietly. It’s a wonder how Jinyoung managed to not stutter and remain to appear indifferent.

  
“What? Now you don’t want me here?” Jackson teases. Usually, Jinyoung would smile and tease back, but right now he’s doing his best to even just smile and not look like he’s not about to cry. “But anyways, I want to. We weren’t going to do much anyways, and I would’ve had to pay for drinks when I could just have free ones here with my favourite person in the world.”

  
Jinyoung tries not to visibly melt at the coddling. Tries not to swoon when Jackson plops down right beside him, so close that their arms are pressed solidly against each others’. Stops himself from jumping in relief when Jackson leans closer to him and presses the spacebar on the laptop to start the video, getting himself comfortable as if he has no intention of leaving his side any time soon. Can’t help himself from resting his head atop Jackson’s, letting himself finally relax in the warmth from the comforting and solid weight against his body. He closes his eyes.

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“Certain.”

 

  
And like that, Jinyoung’s world is thrown off it’s axis again.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu thanks for getting to the end
> 
> follow me on twt :D @hyungiine_twt


End file.
